Their First Kiss Series
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: He wanted to sell this moment, but he also wanted show Felicity that he wasn't playing with her emotions. "Felicity…" He whispered, moving his eyes down to her lips, and smiled as they parted slightly, and he could feel her breathe as it escaped her lips. (Inspired by the knowledge of the 'scene' that unfortunately got cut from 2x23.) TURNED INTO A SERIES OF ONESHOTS!
1. Kiss of Hope (2x23)

**I know there are probably a lot of stories out there in this fandom that have probably wrote about 'the scene', and if you are an Arrow fan, you know what scene I'm talking about.**

**Anyway, I wanted to try my hand at this, and I hope there are none like this, and though I have checked, I may have overlooked some stories. Hey, it has happened before! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot!**

**SPOILERS FOR 2X23 BELOW!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He quickly pushed her inside the house, and frowned as he heard her begin to fuss. He usually loved to hear her fuss and tell him off, but now was not the time.

"Oliver, what are we doing here? The whole city is falling apart." She rushed out, glaring at him as he closed the door behind them.

He reached forward and grasped her arm with his right hand, and led her further into the house. His heart began to pound into his ears, and he knew she was probably feeling the same, but for different reasons he was sure.

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his heart and nerves. "I need you to stay here." He remarked, looking around them for anybody who would be in the house, and realized it was deserted.

"What?!" She nearly shouted, turning around to face him. "Why? You can't just ask me to…"

"I'm not asking." He interjected, firmly. He paused, gazing for a brief moment into her eyes, and felt his heart twinge in his chest. "I'll come and get you when this is over." He added, turning away from her to walk away.

"No." She stated, following him towards the door. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay with him, and made sure that he was safe, and…

"Felicity…" He began as a warning, trying to get her to see reason.

"No, not until you tell me why?" She stated, nearly shouting, stopping when he turned around to look at her, or above her for a moment.

"Because I need you to be safe." He replied, finally moving his eyes to hers.

"I don't want to be safe. I want to be with you." She returned in a small whine voice, showing of her emotions for a moment. "And the others, unsafe." She quickly added, but he read between the lines.

He looked up above her, and sighed. "I can't let that happen." He stated, firmly, gazing into her eyes.

"Oliver," She began, pausing. Taking a deep breath, she reached forward with her right hand, and grabbed his upper left arm, and searched his eyes. "You're not making any sense." She added, still searching his eyes, feeling the tension building around them as she continued to gaze.

Oliver swallowed a few times, and got up his courage. "Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love." He replied, hoping the courage to say what he needed to say.

"I know." Felicity replied, and he read her flicker of pain in her eyes. "So?" She asked, her voice shaking.

He inhaled deeply as he spoke the next words. "So, he took the wrong woman." He answered, holding her eyes.

Felicity's heart stopped as she took in his words. What could he possibly mean? What was he getting at? Her eyes widened slightly, and she blinked, as her mouth opened. "Oh," She replied, though it was low.

She held her breath for the words she had longed to hear, but feared at the same time. It was dangerous, she knew to have Oliver Queen's love, but she wanted it. Oh, God, did she want it.

Oliver searched her eyes, and felt his heart stop. Since the day she told him he deserved better, he had let his heart feel and beat for only one name: Felicity Smoak. He didn't plan on loving her, but he did, and with the city on fire around them, and Slade after the woman he loved, he was putting her dire jeopardy, even if he knew he needed to say the words.

He took a deep breathe, and searched her eyes as a tiny smile formed on his lips. "I love you." He whispered, breathlessly and with emotion.

Felicity felt her heart stop as she read his emotion in his eyes, and knew he was speaking the truth. She wanted to move. She had to move, but she couldn't. She didn't want to ruin the moment she had waited for, for a long time now.

Oliver smiled faintly, and stepped closer to her. Placing his right hand on her face, he leaned forward, and paused with only a few inches away from her mouth. He wanted to sell this moment, but he also wanted show Felicity that he wasn't playing with her emotions.

"Felicity…" He whispered, moving his eyes down to her lips, and smiled as they parted slightly, and he could feel her breathe as it escaped her lips. He stroked her face with his right thumb, and slowly closed the distance between them, and finally placed his lips onto hers.

He didn't know what to expect when he kissed her, at the very least, he expected his heart to race, but as his lips aligned with hers, he felt his blood pump faster, and his legs become stronger. His heart pounded in his ears, letting him know that this was something stronger than anything he had ever felt.

Felicity felt her body run as if sugar had invaded her blood, causing her heart to pound. She felt her lungs tighten, but she didn't care. She had wanted this, needed this.

His mouth opened slightly, but he didn't go deeper. He didn't want to. Slowly pulling back, he opened his eyes to find her eyes slowly opened, and her chest rising and falling very quickly. He smiled as he caressed her face, and searched her eyes.

Taking out the syringe, he placed it into her left hand, and held it there as he continued to smile at her. "Do you understand?" He asked, hoping she understand that he loved her, and he was risking everything to keep her safe.

Felicity searched his eyes, and read the emotion in them. A part of her hoped, when she felt the syringe in her hand, he meant what he said, but the insecure part, told her that he was playing her, but that was not the Oliver Queen she knew.

The Oliver Queen she knew would never play her, and the look in his eyes proved it. She reached up, tentatively, stroked his face with her right hand. "Yes," She whispered, nodding her head, and watched him smile.

Stroking her face one more time, he kissed her forehead, quickly, and moved away from her towards the door, leaving his heart with her.

As the door closed behind him, Felicity let out a breathy sigh to calm her heart, and quickly placed the syringe in the pocket of her jacket. Placing her right hand over her heart, she sighed once more. Oliver Queen had taken her heart, and left her with something else.

Hope.

* * *

**Please be kind in the review!**

**I got to say, I had heart flutters when I wrote this scene, and that has not happened in a long time for me! :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed my little adventure into this fandom, (since this is my first shot at it). If you like it, I may write more in this fandom. It really depends on you, and if the muse strikes!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Kiss of Fear (2x07)

**Hey gang, since the first one was so well received I decided to do a series of one-shots where it involves Olicity's first kisses and so forth, or basically where I think they should have kissed.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

**Spoilers for 2x07!**

* * *

No words could describe what he was feeling at that moment when he saw her sitting in the chair with The Count sitting behind her running his fingers through her hair. His grip on the bow tightened, and his anger boiled, especially when he looked into her eyes and saw her fear.

The moment he got the phone call, everything had changed. All that ran through his mind was his promise was broken. When she had joined, he had made a promise that she would be safe, that he would protect her, and now, that promise was broken.

He moved towards the doorway, and watched as her eyes conveyed relief, and support no matter what would happen.

He didn't really focus on The Count's words, instead focusing on her face, and making sure she knew that he was going to save her no matter what.

"What do you want?" He asked, trying to mask his fear at seeing her.

The Count stood, and raised his arms outward. "World peace and personal satisfaction." He answered, though Oliver didn't really believe him. "Though," He continued, placing his hands on Felicity's shoulders, causing her flinch, and inhale sharply. "Not necessarily in that order." He concluded, glancing up at Oliver.

He bent over Felicity's shoulder, and his eyes turned cold. "You poisoned me, and put me in a hole. You have no idea how much I hated you for that." He stated, straightening, and a cold smile came across his face. "Turns out someone hates you too." He stated, with a small chuckle.

"Who?" Oliver asked, trying not to convey his anger or fear.

The Count chuckled, and smiled. "Oh… you're going to be surprised when you find out." He paused, lifting his arms. "He's a man of means. Set me up with my new operation so I could draw you out." He replied, with satisfaction.

"To do what?" Oliver asked, coldly.

"This…" The Count answered, firmly.

Next thing Oliver knew was a gun being pointed at him, and had begun firing. Oliver had just enough time to jump behind a sofa in the office, and ignored the pain in his arm.

"You're gonna have to try harder." Oliver shouted, glancing around the sofa.

"Done!" The Count shouted, lifting the gun once more.

Felicity closed her eyes as the shots continued around her, and she hoped that Oliver would be alright.

He heard Felicity whimper behind him, and quietly, and quickly he moved around the sofa, until he was behind the Count and Felicity.

Quickly, they turned, and Oliver had his bow ready, aimed at the man who threatened Felicity.

"So now we move on to plan B!" The Count growled out, pulling Felicity back by her hair, and lifting a syringe in his hands.

Fear gripped Oliver at the sight of the object, and what it could possibly contain. This couldn't happen. It couldn't.

"Oliver, don't…" Felicity cried, fear for herself, and for what this would do to Oliver. "Not for me." She finished, moving her eyes towards him.

Oliver clenched his jaw, and knew if he had a shot, he would take it, to save her.

"Quiet, please, I'm threatening." The Count growled, moving the syringe closer to Felicity's neck, causing Oliver to purse his lips together, and tighten his hold on the bow. "Lower your bow." The Count added, moving closer to Felicity.

Oliver gazed into her eyes, and in that instant as he dropped the arrow to the ground, she smiled faintly. She knew what she had to do.

"You're problem is with me, not with her." He pleaded as the Count aimed the drug towards her neck.

"Well then, consider this your penalty for making me go to plan B in the first place." The Count sneered, moving the syringe away from her neck, and moving it towards her neck.

Faced with the possibility of his promise being broken and losing the woman he cared for, Oliver decided then what to do.

Felicity read the intent in his eyes, and moved to the side as much as she could, and heard arrows flying from the bow, as she fell to the ground.

Oliver closed his eyes in pain as the Count fell backwards, and felt a moment that he had failed for killing again, but he realized that there was no choice. No choice.

He turned his head, and thought again he had no choice. Taking a small leap, he knelt down in front of her, and lifted his right hand to her face, and softly whispered to her.

He felt his heart twinge in his chest when she flinched at his touch, but then raised her right hand to the one that touched her face.

Felicity felt her body relieve the tension and fear that controlled her as she felt his familiar touch, and slowly she lifted her eyes to his.

"It's alright. You're safe." Oliver whispered, searching her eyes.

She sniffed, and inhaled deeply. She moved her eyes to his injured arm, and reached for it with her right hand. "Oh, you're shot." She replied, her voice cracking.

"Hey," Oliver replied, softly, touching her face with his right hand once more, causing her to look up at him. "It's nothing." He whispered, a small smile appearing on his face.

She sniffed through her tears, and smiled back, but didn't remove her hand from his upper arm.

He sighed, and stroked her face lightly. As his eyes held hers, all of the fear from earlier ripped through him, and he couldn't stop himself.

All his control, all his rational thoughts, everything Oliver Queen was, went out the broken window in the office as he thought of the fear if he had lost her. The one woman who brought light into his life.

"Felicity," He whispered, leaning forward, his eyes studying hers, waiting for her permission.

Felicity knew she should stop him, but everything in her body yearned for this. She saw his eyes soften, and he saw hers lighten with hope, erasing the fear it once held.

With slight force, he placed his lips on hers for the first time, and felt the fear from earlier become erased.

He slowly opened her lips with his, and pulled back, before he could go deeper. He opened his eyes, and gazed into hers, after she opened hers. "Let's get you out of here." He whispered, helping her up, and held her gently with his right arm for a moment, before moving towards the window, leaving her for a moment.

He swallowed hard as he saw the body of the Count on top of a yellow taxi. He sighed, and closed his eyes. He felt a hand intertwine with his right hand, and he turned his head. He smiled, faintly and turned to leave the office with Felicity by his side.

**~X~**

Standing in the Foundry, later that night, Oliver slowly took his outer shirt off, and informed them that his mother should have lost, and been convicted.

Dig and Felicity moved to walk towards him, as he moved to sit on the table behind him.

"Did you want her to be?" Diggle asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Oliver grunted, and looked at Diggle. "I expected her to be." He answered, and moved his eyes to the ground. "Verdict doesn't make sense."

"Your mom must be thrilled, beyond." Felicity replied, causing him to look at her, softly.

"It's more like shock, I think." He replied, moving his around. "They're processing her now. I just wanted to check in on you." He replied, looking at Diggle, and then moved his eyes back to her, the kiss from earlier still fresh on his mind. "And you." He added, softly, moving his eyes up and down her body, watching her smile softly back at him.

"I'm feeling better." Diggle replied, knowing he had to leave soon, from the looks his partners were giving each other.

"And with Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Division was able to create a working vertigo vaccine with a non-addictive treatment." Felicity replied, moving her eyes to Digg, and then to Oliver.

Oliver moved his eyes down, not really paying much attention to the words Felicity said, but caught what he needed to hear, as he moved his head around, and placed his hand on the table beside him, and lifted his gaze to Diggle. "Good." He paused, and lifted his right arm to look at his watch, and slowly stood. "I'm supposed to meet my family at the house, so why don't you guys just go home, get rest." He replied, his eyes mainly looking at Felicity, before turning to shake Digg's hand, sending him off.

He moved closer to Felicity, and smiled tenderly at her. "Good night." He whispered, glancing at her lips before he moved away, remembering the feel of her lips on his.

"Good night." She replied, glancing at his lips as well with remembrance.

He walked away from her, to grab his other shirt. He paused when he heard her call out to him. He turned, and pulled his lips in between his teeth, and moved towards her.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She replied, moving towards him.

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat at her words, and he moved towards her. "Yeah," He replied, moving back, slightly.

"And," She began, causing him to stop. "I'm sorry." She cracked out.

His brow furrowed at her words, and he glanced downward, taking a step towards her once more. "For what?" He asked, confused.

She sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. "I got myself into trouble again, and you…killed him." She replied, staring into his eyes. "You killed again, and I'm sorry that I was the one who had to put you in that position where you had to make that kind of choice." She replied, feeling her heart beat faster as he took another step towards her.

"Felicity." He began, using the tone that told her it was okay. He reached forward with his right hand and grasped hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "He had you and he was going to hurt you." He replied, firmly, remembering the fear he felt a few hours ago. "There was no choice to make." He replied, holding her eyes as his voice held the emotions he was feeling.

She felt tears burn her eyes, as she held his, and took a small step forward. She wanted to ask about the kiss they had shared, but something in his eyes gave her the answer she needed. Reaching up, she tilted her head to the side, and gently placed her lips on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered, knowing he could read between the lines.

Oliver closed his eyes as he felt her lips on his face, and let out a slow steady breathe through his nose as she stepped back, and his eyes slowly opened. "Always." He whispered, moving his right hand to her face, and gently caressed it.

She smiled, and unconsciously leaned her head into his hand, and her eyes closed.

Oliver smiled faintly, and leaned forward to place his lips on her forehead, softly before backing away, and dropping his hand to the side. "Good night, Felicity." He whispered, as her eyes opened.

"Good night, Oliver." She whispered, reading in between the unspoken lines.

Hours later, as Oliver stood at the window of his room, he lifted his right hand to his cheek, and then to his lips, still remembering the kiss that had stirred emotions he never thought he would feel, and the woman who he knew, he would kill for again, if it meant saving her life.

* * *

**I might have messed up a few of the lines, because I was re-watching some of the clips from youtube, and I couldn't type some of Felicity's words as fast as she spoke them. lol!**

**Anyway, if you have a request of where you think they should have kissed or a special moment between them, don't hesitate to PM me or say it in the review!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Kiss of Acceptance (2x21)

**So excited for this one! Though kinda iffy on it, but anyway.**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

**Requested by: olicityducklings**

**Please Remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He had missed his mother's funeral. He didn't want to go. He couldn't. How could he? His mother's death was his fault. He heard the two people he cared about as his family enter the room, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"How did you find me?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Waller," Diggle answered, stiffly.

"We were worried about you." Felicity added, with worry lacing her words. She knew he took his mother's death hard, and she wanted nothing more than to run to him, and hold him, and wish for all of this to be over or to have never happened.

"After you missed your mother's funeral." Diggle replied, in an accusatory tone.

"I'm sorry I missed her funeral." Oliver replied, brokenly. "I left for the cemetery, but I ended up here." He added, with emotion.

"Here is?" Felicity asked, shaking her head.

"Here was a secondary facility if the Foundry was ever compromised." He began, pausing slightly. "But became somewhere, where I can just go…and be alone." He replied, in a distant tone.

He inhaled deeply, and licked his lips. "She's dead because of me." He replied, sadly.

He slowly turned around, and stood up, his injured leg hurting as he stood, but he ignored it. He grunted as he stood, and hopped slightly. "Five years ago," He began, still grunting. "I could've cured Slade." He continued, looking past his friends for a moment. "And that would have prevented all of this, and now, all the people left that I care about." He paused, turning his gaze to Felicity for a brief moment. "We're all in his cross hairs." He paused, once more, turning his gaze from Felicity. "It ends tonight." He replied, reaching for his jacket.

"How?" Felicity asked, watching him carefully.

"I'm going to turn myself over to Slade." He replied, picking up his jacket, and moved toward them. "And end this vendetta." He added, glancing over to Felicity.

"Oliver, you think this ends with you turning yourself over to Slade." Diggle stated, moving towards him.

Oliver paused. "Yes, I do." He replied, glancing at Digg. "After she was gone," He began, pausing for a moment. "He told me that one more person had to die." He added, moving his eyes up to look at Digg. He lowered his eyes, sadly. "And then it would end."

Felicity watched him with a sad expression on her face, and she realized she needed to say something. She needed to calm him, to let him know that he wasn't alone, that he had to accept that he had people who loved him, who still love him.

"And this ends for Slade when he kills me." He added, looking down at the ground.

She couldn't take it anymore. Moving towards him, she blocked him before he could move towards him. "I don't accept that, and you shouldn't either." She stated, looking into his eyes. "You can't just accept things, Oliver." She paused, lowering her gaze to his chest, and shook her head. "If I had accepted my life, I would be a cocktail waitress in Vegas like my mother, and I never would have gone to college, and I never would have moved a thousand miles away, and I never would have come to work at Queen Consolidated," Oliver listened to her rambling, and smiled slightly as he always did when she went off.

"And I never would have believed some crazy guy in a hood when he told me that I could be something more than just and IT girl." She replied, moving her eyes up and down from his eyes to his chest, and back up to his eyes, and realized that he never strayed from gazing at her.

Oliver had always been entranced every time she spoke. He found it fascinating that she could talk so fast, and say things that he needed to hear.

She lifted her eyes to his, and searched them, as he searched hers., her heart breaking at the thought of losing him, and his breaking at the pain in hers. "Please don't do this." She whispered, her voice slightly shaking with emotion.

Oliver felt a pull towards her as he searched her eyes. He had always felt that pull towards her, and today was no different. He never realized just how strong the pull was until he realized he could lose the most important person in his life because of this vendetta, and that's what killed him inside.

"Felicity," He paused, lifting his eyes over her head. "Someone once told me," He paused, lowering his eyes to hers. "That the essence of heroism is to die so that others can live." He replied, searching her eyes.

"It's not that simple, Oliver." Diggle replied, interrupting Oliver and Felicity's moment.

"Yes, it is." Oliver replied, moving his eyes away from Felicity to look at Diggle. "Slade's whole plan," He paused, never taking his eyes from Diggle. "Was to take everything from me." He paused; reaching unconsciously for Felicity's hand, to be sure that she was still there. "He did." He added, lifting his head a fraction. He pulled his lips into his mouth, and paused. "He wins." He replied, pausing once more. "All that's left is for me to die." He added, letting go of her hand. He lowered his head, and moved around Felicity, brushing her hand as he walked around her.

"There must be some other way." Felicity cried, reaching for his hand, as he continued to walk by.

He paused, and turned around to look at her. He felt the pull yet again as he gazed into her eyes. If he was going to go through this, he needed to do something. Something he had been wanting to do since he met her, and felt drawn to her.

Gazing into her eyes, he leaned forward. At that moment, he didn't care that Diggle was in the room with them or that he could die the second he faced Slade. He didn't care about anything, except showing Felicity what he felt, and that he had accepted his feelings for her as something he would never explore if he survives.

Leaning forward, he closed the distance between them, and placed his lips firmly, yet gently on hers.

Felicity felt her heart quicken at the feel of his lips on hers, and felt her feelings for him reach out, and enter him, giving him the strength he needed to face Slade. As her mouth opened, slightly, she showed him that whatever happened, she was going to stand by him, and love him.

Oliver deepened the kiss, slightly, not wanting to go overboard, and felt her free hand on his chest, gently caressing him.

Diggle smiled faintly at the exchange, and politely turned his head. If this was going to be their last moment, they needed to be alone.

Oliver slowly pulled away from Felicity, and squeezed the hand he was holding as he caught her eyes after they opened.

"Oliver." Felicity whispered, searching his eyes as tears filled hers.

Oliver smiled faintly, and slowly stepped back. "There isn't, Felicity." He whispered, holding her eyes.

Felicity stepped forward, and placed her left hand on his face. With one look, she told him everything, and he told her.

Taking a page from strength, she reached up and kissed him one more time. Oliver wrapped his right arm around her, still holding the jacket, and returned the kiss with the passion she was giving him.

Their mouths roamed over each other in desperation, until Oliver finally let her go, and stepped back. He couldn't hold out much longer. If he continued, he wouldn't want to leave her, and he needed to, to face Slade. To save her…and Digg.

With one look into her eyes, he smiled. At that look, he knew she had accepted his decision. She didn't approve, but she accepted it as proof from her second kiss.

With a sigh, he stepped back, and held onto her right hand until he could no longer, and walked out of the building.

Felicity stood behind, watching him go, and placed her hands on her lips as tears fell down her face. She might have given her acceptance, but that didn't mean she was going to stand by and let him do this alone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**This is one of my favorite scenes between these two! (Well one of many actually! They have too many wonderful scenes together, in my opinion!) Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**If you have a request on a kiss scene or anything to that effect, don't hesitate to PM me or send it in review! I love getting requests, it means you care and enjoy this story!**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Kiss of Relief (1X17)

**I can't believe that it's been so long since I've updated this story, but truth be told, I had lost my inspiration, but since the premiere of Season 3 this week, I've got it back!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**SPOILERS FOR 1x17!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

He shouldn't have gone to McKenna's apartment. He knew he shouldn't have. He pulled away from McKenna the moment she sat down on the bed, and he shook his head. He shouldn't do this.

He shouldn't. As he looked at her, slowly leaning back onto the bed, a face flashed in his mind. A feminine face with glasses came into his mind. He shook his head, once again, and stepped back.

"Oliver?"

He lifted his head, and picked up his jacket on the floor. "I'm sorry, McKenna." He replied, heading towards the door. "We can't." He added, heading out the door, leaving a confused McKenna sitting on the bed.

He lifted the phone in his hand, and noticed a missed call from the woman he had thought of, and the reason he stopped with McKenna. He hit the voicemail, and listened to her words, until it got to the end.

His body stilled on the street, and anger filled his person as he heard the chilling words from someone other than Felicity.

"_Hi, I don't think we had a chance to be properly introduced this morning."_

He ended the voicemail, and dialed a number. "Come on, Felicity." He whispered, and frowned deeply when no answer came from the other end. He growled, and dialed another number. "Digg, it's Felicity, she's in danger." He stated, and ended the call, climbing on his bike, and drove towards the one place he should have been instead of at McKenna's.

**~XXX~**

She felt the arrow hit her back, but not puncture her skin as she typed an encryption into the computer, attempting to break into the system.

"You know, I'm surprised Oliver hasn't made a move towards you." Helena began, cocking her head to the side. "Of course, I really shouldn't be. You're not his type." She added, shaking her head.

Felicity bit her bottom lip as she continued to type.

Helena smiled, and leaned forward. "It won't be long until he throws you away, just like he did me." She stated, just as the information came up on the screen. "Well, what do you know, you did it." She added, taking out some ties, and proceeded to tie them around Felicity's wrist, and wrapped a cloth around her mouth, and finally tied her ankles. "Can't have you trying to play hero, now can we." She whispered, as Felicity tried to struggle against the ties.

"Give my best to Oliver." She stated, leaving a tied up Felicity on the floor behind her desk.

Felicity worked until she got the cloth out of her mouth, and sniffed as fear began to sink into her body.

She closed her eyes. "Oliver, please, hurry." She whispered, closing her eyes, wishing for him to show up.

**~XXX~**

Oliver parked his bike, well, maybe parked was a slight exaggeration, in the alley adjacent to the side of the building, and quickly raced inside.

He had to get in there. He had to see if she was alright. He knew exactly what Helena was capable of, and he knew what she could or would do to Felicity, and he would not allow that to happen. The whole ride over he kept thinking what would happen if anything happened to her. She had become such a huge part of his life, both lives, and he couldn't imagine what would happen if anything were to happen to her.

He raced towards the IT department, and the only sound he heard was the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

He made it to the door, and leaned into the room. "Felicity?" He called, panicked that something could have happened.

"Oliver." He heard, weakly, and a wave of relief hit him. "Oliver." She called again, sniffing, relief sounding in her voice.

He rushed towards her, and knelt down to her level. "I'm here." He stated, taking out his knife, and cutting her binds, from her hands and then her ankles, before reaching up to grasp her face, making sure she was alright and safe. "Okay," He gazed into her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, softly.

Felicity nodded, and grasped his hand with her right hand, as she sat up. "Yeah." She whispered, leaning into his hand.

He stood up when he heard someone heading towards them, and he prepared to fight, even with his small knife. He sighed with relief when he saw Diggle come through the door.

"I got your call." Diggle replied, holding his left hand out. "What happened?" He asked, panting as if he had run into the building.

"Helena," Oliver replied, with disdain in his voice.

"She wanted the address of the safe house where her father is being kept." Felicity began, looking at Oliver with certainty. "She made me hack into the FBI data base." She added, with sorrow.

Oliver licked his lips, and looked at her with a sorrowful expression on his face. He knew she hated doing anything illegal within reason, and that wasn't legal, and it hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." She added, tilting her head to the side.

He sighed, and grasped her right upper arm. "Hey," He paused, gazing into her eyes. "It's not your fault." He added, shaking his head, pausing to squeeze her arm in reassurance.

It suddenly hit him that he could have lost her. He could have, and all because he hadn't stopped Helena sooner, and if he hadn't followed.

He held her eyes for a moment, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms, and make sure that she was safe.

She smiled, softly, sweetly, knowing what he needed to know. Touching his arm, she gave the assurance that he needed.

Oliver swallowed hard, and stepped back away from her, and headed towards the door.

"Oliver, what are you going to do?" Digg asked, as Oliver headed out.

"What I should have done in the first place." He stated, in anger, moving his eyes towards Felicity once more, making sure that she was alright.

She nodded, and smiled, letting him know just that.

**~XXX~**

He needed to see her. He just had to. He entered the Foundry after Helena had been dealt with, and slowly walked down the stairs, just to stop at the bottom, when he saw her sitting in front of her computers.

She turned around, and smiled, softly at him. "Oliver?" She asked, and that one word spoke volumes to her.

He walked over to her, but stopped at the small table, and leaned against it. "McKenna is leaving for Coast City." He replied, but a part of him knew it wouldn't have lasted with her.

Felicity nodded, and lowered her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked, softly.

He nodded, and placed his hands on the table. "I'm not surprised. It was over before Helena shot her anyway." He replied, bowing his head.

Felicity nodded, and turned her chair slightly to the right and then left.

He lifted his head, and caught her eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding her eyes.

She smiled, lightly, and nodded. "I am." She answered, softly.

He nodded, and pushed away from the table. "You should get some rest, Felicity." He replied, knowing if he stayed there a moment longer, something would happen that was too soon.

Felicity nodded, and slowly stood up after turning off her computers. She gathered her stuff, and turned around to head out the door. She stopped when she saw Oliver firing his arrows at some targets. She set her stuff on the table he had leaned on a moment before, and walked over to him.

"What is it, Felicity?" He asked, pausing mid pull.

She lowered her eyes, and slowly approached him. Placing her hand on his right arm, she leaned up, and placed her fuchsia colored lips on his cheek for a quick peck. "Thank you." She whispered, pulling back, with a soft smile, before walking away towards her stuff.

Oliver sighed, and turned around. Inhaling deeply, he moved towards her, with his bow in his right hand. He paused, as he turned her face once he reached her at the table. With a light smile on his face, he leaned down, and placed his lips on hers in a sweet, tender kiss, showing his relief that she was safe. He pulled back, and gazed into her eyes. "Thank you, Felicity." He whispered, stepping back with a smile gracing his face.

Felicity let out a small breath, and smiled as he walked back towards his target practice. "Better than wine." She whispered, softly, before walking out of the Foundry.

Not realizing Oliver had heard her, and was smiling, brightly. "Definitely better than wine."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know this was short, but I wrote this on a whim, so it didn't get as long as I wanted it to be, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you have a request for their first kiss, it can even be for season 3, let me know! I love getting requests!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
